1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to those devices which are required on molding machines to strip the molded article from a core pin or the like subsequent to the curing step.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,678 discloses a sleeve adapted to strip a finally shaped product from a core pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,960 includes in its teaching a movable mandrel which holds the formed shotgun shell while the core pin is withdrawn.
The patent to A. W. Koth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,245, discloses a device consisting of a pair of jaws adapted to encircle the core pin and push the capsule half off.